To facilitate a user's understanding and browsing of a website, designers carefully select hypertext markup language (HTML) elements and define Uniform Resource Locators (URLs). Designers also typically make the style of both page layouts and URLs consistent over the entire site. Almost every website on the Internet has a distinct design style, which is meant to impress visitors and to provide a convenient user experience.
To create a style for a website, experienced designers usually create distinguishable layout templates for pages with different functions. For each layout, according to the function of the corresponding pages, designers will select HTML elements (e.g., link, button, input box, and so on) to construct functional blocks like navigation tabs and search pagination. These functional blocks are then placed at an appropriate location on a page. In addition, designers also define URLs with clear semantics and regular formats to distinguish different pages in a website. The designing characteristics of both the page layouts and URLs can be referred to as the design patterns of a website.